Worth a Thousand Words
by Marcipie
Summary: *EDIT* A picture by itself is worth a thousand words. So ten pictures must require a lot more than that. A one-shot based on the photos Perry uploads to his computer at the end of AtSD. R&R please!


**Worth a Thousand Words  
><strong>**By The Sole Survivor  
>Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh<strong>

**EDIT: As pointed out by** _**MeloDenesa**_**, I completely overlooked the one picture when they're holding up Dr. Doofenshmirtz' ruined couch cushion. So I added it. Thanks for pointing that out **_**MeloDenesa **_**and I hope you enjoy the added scene! Thanks to those who've reviewed so far!**

**xx  
><strong>_  
>-Picture Number One-<em>

Perry glanced to his left. Ferb was hanging on to the skull as casually as one person could while dangling high in the air by a platypus piloting a parachute. He looked to his right. Phineas didn't seem to be putting much effort into holding on - his arms were just thrown over the skull's antler as he stared at the ground approaching below him.

The platypus decided now was a good a time as any. He carefully released one of the plastic handles of his parachute and slid the free hand into his brown fedora, fumbling for the object he desired. Perry was barely aware he had both the boys' attention as he pulled a single silver camera from underneath his hat. The inventing duo stared blankly at it for a second before exchanging curious glances.

Perry turned to each of them and shook the camera in his hand, a grin threatening to take over his face in his giddy childlike excitement. Phineas couldn't help but bare his teeth in a grin in return as Ferb amusingly rolled his eyes. Perry's grin widened by a fraction as he held his hand out above them, the camera tightly in his grasp. He quickly snapped a picture, not really checking to make sure they were prepared or even in the shot at all. He flipped the camera around to the tiny screen and his giddy grin softened to a gentle smile.

To Perry's surprise, Phineas and Ferb had both posed - the redheaded inventor was smiling as he rested his chin on his hand in a casual gesture while the green-haired builder had his hand out in a thumbs up with the same neutral expression on his face.

The secret agent beamed.

_-Picture Number Two-_

They ducked behind another dumpster, careful not to make any sudden moves or noises to attract any unwanted attention. Perry kept close to the boys, utterly terrified of the situation and both determined to keep them as safe as he possibly could. Since Phineas had suggested they find their alternate selves, they'd been ducking behind every trash can, dumpster, mailbox, and scrub they could fit behind, into, or under.

Nearly sprinting from the rusty dumpster, Perry hardly took two steps before he noticed they'd stopped and plowed into Ferb, sending the boy into the redhead in front. They collapsed into a heap with a yelp, a grunt, and a surprised growl from the platypus. Almost as if it hadn't happened, Phineas leapt to his feet and pointed above them with a wicked grin. Ferb and Perry followed his finger and the monotreme couldn't help but lower his head and slap his forehead.

Standing before them in all its building-sized glory was a Doofenshmirtz statue in a pose that screamed, "I am your dictator, OBEY ME." Perry eyed it cautiously. He was seriously half-expecting it to suddenly start spouting lasers from its one eye. He turned his head when Phineas began chuckling in amusement.

"Hey, check this out." He was immediately treated to the sight of the redhead as he mimicked the statue with the carefree nature of a boy who wasn't influenced by the evilness of the dimension they resided in. Ferb promptly followed his brother's lead and Phineas began shaking with mirth as he struggled to hold the pose.

Perry rolled his eyes in amusement before an idea struck him. He snapped his fingers and reached up to pull his fedora slightly off his head so he could reach the camera. He pulled it from its perch and shook it in his hand when Phineas and Ferb glanced at him curiously. The two stepbrother's exchanged a glance before immediately posing again. They each had their hands on their hips and their left eyes closed, perfectly mimicking - and thoroughly mocking -Dr. Doofenshmirtz' statue. Perry snickered and raised the camera to his eye to snap the picture.

Almost immediately, the inventor duo ran over to get a closer look. Phineas burst into laughter while Ferb gave Perry a thumbs up.

_-Picture Number Three-_

"Psst! Perry, watch out!"

The platypus nearly leapt out of his skin when a small hand wrapped around his tail and jerked him swiftly backwards into the bush they'd been recently hiding behind. He yelped, startled, before glaring back at Phineas, expecting an explanation. He tugged his beaver-like tail in front of him and rubbed the base tenderly. The redhead gave him a dull look before pointing to their left. Perry followed his finger and saw a Normbot casually strolling the sidewalk, seemingly unaware of their location.

Perry felt his face burn in an embarrassed blush for having not noticed the enemy and shot both Phineas and Ferb an apologetic grimace. Phineas shrugged innocently as Ferb reached over and ruffled the secret agent's hat on his head in a playful manner. The teal monotreme poked his face out from the leaves and stared at the robot, trying to decide where he was headed so they could make their escape in the opposite direction. When the Normbot began turning left, Perry gestured to his right with his hand without checking to make sure the boys were following and swiftly darted in that direction.

He'd barely taken two steps when he heard soft, barely contained snickers. He paused and twirled around only to see his two spirited owners sneaking up behind the very Normbot they were attempting to avoid. In Phineas' hand was a piece of paper the platypus had no idea how he'd gotten - perhaps Ferb had a spare for when Phineas gets any inspirational ideas for future inventions - and written on the paper was "Reboot Me" in large letters. The secret agent couldn't help but snort and cover his bill with his hands to hide a grin. The redheaded inventor was attempting to stick the parchment to the robot's back by a tiny piece of tape. Perry felt himself blink in surprise when Phineas quickly turned and gestured to his pet, miming with one hand taking something off his head and acting like he was pinching something.

The platypus stood where he was with wide eyes before he sighed in defeat, realizing what his essentric owner wanted. With a growing grin, Perry tugged his camera out and after making sure he could get them all in the shot, he quickly snapped the picture. In doing so, the flash accidentally alerted the Normbot and was immediately chasing them through the streets.

"Show me your travel papers or be destroyed!" It shouted after them. Phineas' childish giggling could be heard throughout the streets.

_-Picture Number Four-_

Despite having escaped being captured by the other dimension Doofenshmirtz' Normbots, who of which were quickly trailing after them, Perry figured it was a good a time as any to once again capture the moment. Ignoring Candace's raised eyebrow and the boys' knowing grins, the platypus pulled his silver camera out almost triumphantly. The older Flynn-Fletcher blinked in surprise.

"Are you seriously taking _pictures _at a time like this?" She hissed and glanced behind them at the robots gaining on them. Phineas shrugged with a grin and held up his wrench.

"Why not? Perry, Ferb, and I have been documenting our adventure here, so we figured we'd make the most of it." He replied and hopped over until he was standing next to his sister. "Wanna get in the shot?" The younger redhead asked, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Candace narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Not a chance, dweebs." She muttered. Phineas shrugged carelessly and jumped back over to the platypus and his brother. Throwing an arm around his pet, and feeling Perry return the favor, the teal monotreme held the camera up and took the shot. Quickly seperating and flipping the camera around, the boys crowded around the platypus to get a look at the picture. There was Perry and Phineas, posing and grinning at the camera, but behind them was Ferb, expertly putting rabbit ears on the both of them.

"Haha! Perry, Ferb got us!" Phineas exclaimed with a laugh and high-fived his brother while Ferb looked skyward in amusement. Perry grinned and shook his head before raising his gaze to Candace, who was watching them cautiously. Phineas and Ferb turned to watch curiously. The girl blinked in surprise when the platypus raised the camera and pointed it at her with a neutral expression.

Candace recoiled. "Wait, no! No! Perry, don't you dare!" Instantly, Perry's face broke into a wide grin as he fell over in hysterics while Phineas giggled behind his hand and high-fived his platypus with the other.

_-Picture Number Five-_

They had been captured. They were chained. They were on their way to certain doom by a large, growling cage covered with a sheet. They were also being watched by an evil dictator Doofenshmirtz on a giant screen.

But that didn't mean they couldn't continue documenting their adventure.

Phineas looked around him in near amazement. The area they'd been taken to for their doom was quite the sight to behold. Large gnomes were everywhere, there was a lava pit below them, and the fact that other-dimension Doofenshmirtz was staring them down from a giant plasma screen was both a little awkward and intimidating. He turned around and looked at Ferb, who stared back at his brother curiously. The redheaded inventor gestured to the platypus chained in front of them. Ferb smiled slightly. That was all the go-ahead that Phineas needed. He quickly reached out with his chained hands and gripped hold of Perry's brown fedora. He tugged on it enough that it got their pet's attention.

Confused, and slightly paranoid, the platypus continued to walk forward but he did rotate his head enough to give the boys a curious glance. Phineas merely raised his eyebrows and grinned, baring his teeth in barely contained amusement. He raised his arms and pointed with a finger to the giant lawn gnome staring at them menacingly. Perry blinked at one of his owners in confusion, looking back and forth from the gnome to Phineas. Instead of waiting on his pet to understand, The redhead reached out and slipped his hands into Perry's hat as he fumbled to retrieve his pet's little camera.

"What are they doing with Perry the Platypus?" A high-pitched scratchy voice asked and Phineas paused for a second before realizing it had been the Doofenshmirtz from their dimension who'd spoken, not the dictator of the dimension they were in. Candace groaned from behind Ferb.

"Are you guys seriously doing this now? Really? We're on our way to be destroyed and all you can think about is taking pictures?" She grumbled and rolled her eyes. Phineas ignored them and finally fished the camera out. He dropped it into his pet's hands with a grin before turning to his sister.

"Come on, Candace. Live a little!" He exclaimed before facing the giant gnome behind them. He held his hands out and made a box with his fingers. He closed one eye as if measuring the width of the thing before he turned to Ferb. "Hey bro, look." Phineas raised his chained hands and leveled his palms with the gnome's giant feet. The green-haired Brit raised his eyebrows when he saw what Phineas was doing before copying his brother.

Perry watched them incredulously as he clutched onto his camera. Phineas turned his bright eyes to his pet and grinned. "Take a picture, buddy! Let's capture our doom on file." The redheaded inventor giggled in amusement when the platypus smacked his forehead. But he raised the camera and smiled slightly at Phineas' antics before snapping the shot. Perry turned the camera to face him and had to grin. He'd captured Candace's frown too.

After showing the boys, who immediately high-fived, Perry flipped the camera's back around and brought it over to the eldest Flynn-Fletcher. He held it up and showed it to Candace. He even pointed to her image just in case she missed it. When she looked back at her pet in unamusement, she saw him trying to copy her expression on the picture.

Candace raised an eyebrow at the platypus. "You are as big a dork as they are." Perry snickered.

_-Picture Number Six-_

The monster in the cage roared angrily. The Normbots poking it with the spear-like sticks wasn't helping it's patience any and being crammed into a too small cage probably made it all the worse.

Phineas eyed it cautiously, fear spiking his heart slightly as dread began to fill his stomach with lead. His eyes lowered until they rested on Perry standing a few inches in front of him. Phineas wanted to reach out and hold the platypus seeing as Perry had always been his number one source of comfort growing up. Immediately, though, he rejected the idea since it would more than likely cause more problems then just calming his nerves.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a poke on his shoulder made him turn around. Ferb was staring at him blankly, but Phineas knew his eyes spoke more than his expression ever could, so he continued to look at his brother in confusion. But Ferb never spoke. He merely held up a finger and began walking forward toward the giant creature in the cage, even as the Normbots began raising the cage door.

Perry, Candace, and Doofenshmirtz watched him in surprise but Phineas felt a smile creeping up his cheeks. Ferb stared up into the eyes of the monster that spelled their fate before he turned around and tipped his head back. From the point of view of the others, it looked like he was holding his head in the creature's mouth. Almost immediately, Phineas burst into laughter, Perry quickly reached into his hat for the camera, and Candace and Doofenshmirtz watched them in irritation.

"What is he doing?" The Heinz Doofenshmirtz from their dimension cried, gesturing widly to Ferb. "He's insane, he's - he's got to be crazy!" Candace rolled her eyes but kept a close eye on Ferb.

"Trust me - they're plenty crazy." She muttered.

"Oh Ferb, that's priceless!" Phineas snickered and held a hand over his face while the monster roared again, looking even more furious by the second. The platypus eyed it distrustfully before raising the camera to his eye and snapping the shot right as soon as the creature opened his mouth again. Perry flipped the camera around and couldn't help but grin at the result. The secret agent got Phineas' attention and tossed him the camera, allowing both him and Ferb, who'd walked over as soon as the picture had been taken, to see.

"Just how long are you guys going to be taking pictures?" Candace directed her question at the platypus. She pursed her lips in annoyance when Perry merely shrugged.

_-Pictures Number Seven and Eight-_

Robots.

There were robots _everywhere_.

Normbots filled the sky, nearly covering up the mid-afternoon sun that had settled over Danville. At the moment, Phineas and Perry were atop the robot dog and armed with a baseball launcher each. Perry didn't know how many robots there were but it seemed as if every Normbot they destroyed, at least ten more replaced it.

"Perry!" Phineas called and the platypus immediately spun around to send his baseball into a Normbot's face. He jiggled the joystick, making the baseball continuously smash into the robot's face until it shattered before bringing the homing baseball back into the pitcher's mit. The redheaded inventor sighed and let his weapon droop slightly. "I don't know, buddy - this can't go on forever. There's too many of them."

The platypus grumbled loud enough for his owner to hear him, and when Phineas glanced at his pet's irritated expression, he had to snicker slightly. The robot dog had stopped running around ages ago and despite the ever growing number of the robots in Danville, there was a surprise lack of them actually attacking the two.

"Hey," Phineas suddenly uttered the word as if he'd had an epiphany. When Perry turned to him curiously, a grin spread across the boy's face and he raised his eyebrows. The platypus stared blankly at his owner until Phineas held up his baseball launcher and wiggled it. Perry's eyes popped open in surprise. He pointed downwards as if asking, "Now?"

"Of course now!" The redhead exclaimed, waving both arms in the air. Perry immediately reached into his hat, brought out the camera, and held it in front of him with the lens facing them. Phineas quickly held out the baseball launcher as Perry snapped a picture. They glanced at the picture before the redheaded inventor hummed under his breath. "One more." He murmured.

The secret agent blinked before shrugging while at the same time throwing an arm around the boy, and raised the camera above their heads. Snapping the shot, the platypus flipped the tiny device around to see the picture on the screen, Phineas leaning over his shoulder to see it too. The young Flynn-Fletcher boy chuckled.

"We really should take one with Candace, you know." Perry nodded with a grin as they high-fived.

_-Picture Number Nine-_

It was during the moment when Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the one from their dimension, had come in and _rescued_them with his toy train. When Phineas had realized that they were, in so few words, safe from danger from then on after seeing the unbridled joy on the dictator's face, the redheaded inventor happened to glance over and see the couch cushion that had been carelessly tossed by the slightly more evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz in an effort to slow Phineas down just moments before.

Phineas pressed his lips together to hide his growing smile and nudged Ferb, gesturing to the soiled cushion. The Brit snorted and rolled his eyes at the platypus, still unaware that the boys were no longer paying attention to the Doofenshmirtz twins. Phineas snickered and got his pet's attention.

"Hey, Perry." The platypus, curious and apprehensive, turned to face his owners. He was even more confused when Phineas abruptly left the conversation and darted over to a part of the lab as Ferb heaved a couch cushion up with a grin. Perry stared at it with little expression until the dark stain on the front of it jogged his memory and recognition lit up his brown eyes.

He grinned sheepishly as a blush burned his face. Even though he'd done it on a whim, and even though it did little damage like he thought it would, peeing on his nemesis' couch brought him a sizable amount of satisfaction. Phineas shook with silent laughter, his stomach tightening as he struggled to breathe.

"Perry, even though it was totally uncalled for, it was completely genius that you got to pee on Dr. D's couch." The redhead managed to choke out and wiped his eyes. "I bet under any other circumstances you wouldn't even have thought of doing that." Perry shrugged and sent a sly look to the Doofenshmirtz he fought daily. He brought his teal fingers to his bill and let out a whistle to get his attention.

"What - what is it, Perry the platy-" The doctor abruptly cut off when he saw what Phineas and Ferb were holding up and his eyes darkened slightly. "Ohh yeah, my cushion that you intentionally ruined. I don't even know what you were thinking - peeing on my couch! There was other methods, you know!" The man continued to lecture and rant at the same time until Perry tossed something at him.

He shrieked and held his hands out, catching the tiny object. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at it and held it up. It was Perry's camera that he'd been continously bringing out during their adventure. He glared at it and glanced back up at his nemesis. Perry merely grinned and pointed towards his owners. Phineas, when he realized what his pet was doing, snickered and his grin widened. Ferb gave a thumbs up.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, after realizing what the platypus wanted him to do, scowled at the secret agent. "Why would I let you take photographic evidence of my ruined couch cushion? That's just - that would just be blackmail for you, wouldn't it? Well I'm not gonna do it! I'd rather -"

"Oh, come on, Dr. D. It'll be a good memory for all of us, especially for you. Please?" Phineas pleaded with a slightly more sheepish grin. The evil scientist hesitantly brought his gaze back to the platypus and immediately recoiled. Perry had removed his secret agent fedora and held it in front of him as he made his eyes large and shiny. Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh for goodness - FINE. Fine. I'll take the stupid picture, Perry the platypus, just stop with the eyes." Perry immediately smirked and smoothly slipped his hat back on his head, running his fingers along the brim. The evil scientist grumbled under his breath and held the tiny camera up to his eye. Phineas grinned and held onto a corner of the soiled couch cushion as he pointed to his pet platypus. Perry rolled his eyes in amusement and placed an innocent finger on the tip of his bill.

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz snapped the picture, he grumbled, "Oh, don't act like you're so innocent, Perry the platypus."

_-Picture Number Ten-_

Perry stood facing the Amnesia-nator with a grim look on his face. He really wished they didn't have to go through with it - wiping their memories and making them forget who he really was. It didn't seem fair.

These two boys were his entire life. His motivation to protect the tri-state area, and his best friends. Since Phineas and Ferb found out about his secret, they'd begun to treat him not as a pet, but as an equal. Someone who they could count on, to trust, and to confide in. But now, because of the agency's rule, they had to forget all of that.

Just so they could continue to see him everyday.

His heart shattered and before the tears quickly gathering in his brown eyes could escape, a familiar and soothing voice spoke behind him, "Hey, buddy."

The teal monotreme slowly turned around to face his young owners. Phineas and Ferb approached him and Perry could see the sadness in their eyes, even if the redheaded inventor's was easier to see.

"We just wanted to say our goodbyes," Phineas continued gently. "You know, we thought we'd finally met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is pet, secret agent, they're both the real you."

Perry felt his throat close up when Phineas knelt before him and grabbed the platypus' hands. The secret agent struggled to swallow down the sob building in his chest.

"You are now, and always have been, a great pet and a great friend. We're gonna miss you, Agent P." Phineas murmured and watched as Ferb walked around them to playfully ruffle the secret agent's fedora. Perry reached up and gave the greenhaired Brit a hug before turning to Phineas. The smile that graced the boy's face made the platypus grin weakly in return before gathering Phineas into a hug as well.

"I love you, pal." Phineas spoke to Perry softly. The secret agent felt the walls around his heart crumble like they were made of wet tissue paper. He squeezed Phineas tightly in response and was barely conscious of the fact a hand had just slipped under his fedora to grasp the camera that lied underneath.

Candace grinned softly at the two before sharing a look with Ferb. Her British step-brother was looking a bit teary-eyed himself as he stood nearby. The teenager swallowed before raising the camera to her eye and quickly snapping the picture before either Phineas or Perry could move. As soon as the flash went off, they broke apart and stared at Candace with surprised expressions.

She shrugged. "Hey, it was one of those moments." She murmured and held the camera up to see the tiny screen of the shot only to feel her heart melt at the sight. In her opinion, it was probably one of the better pictures on the camera - sweet, innocent, and full of love between an owner and his pet.

Between two best friends.

"Okay, sir. We're ready." Phineas addressed his pet's superior as they walked back to the group. Perry wiped furiously at his eye and glanced back at Major Monogram and Carl. The head of the OWCA nodded. After Perry secured his camera, and receiving a surprise hug from Candace, the platypus headed back to stand with Monogram and Carl.

Perry glanced at the camera in his hands before carefully slipping it under his fedora safely. He knew that the pictures on that little device were going to be monumentally important, especially since most of the persons in the pictures wouldn't remember taking them. He felt a little disheartened by that fact but quickly straightened up, a look of determination crossing his face. As long as he remembered this day, even if they didn't, he was going to treasure every one of those pictures.

Perry only wished he'd had the camera out when Isabella finally laid one on Phineas, though. That would've made excellent blackmail.

**xx  
>Aaaanndddd there you have it.<strong>

**BACK STORY TIME. So after falling in love with Phineas and Ferb, I also came to adore the ending scene of the movie Across the Second Dimension. Perry secretly uploading those pictures to his computer was so sweet. So being a big dork, I actually went through each picture and wrote a little scene for each just to get a little more detailed with what might have happened.**

**Hopefully you can tell which scene goes with what picture. 8D Number Five has to be my favorite. Or Number Nine. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
